rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Guildmaster Pegasus/@comment-4782444-20140604172015
back again. '''Sedridor '''has 2 r's The wizards tower is all about politics, its unlikely they'd make someone so powerful the archmage. ignoring the fact you met a dragonkin there is still a few flaws... I was really bad at the beginning part of rotm, and I must've been hit by dragonkin flames at least 15 times using the shield to protect me, how does it break so easily. You can't have the shield, do you think the Duke has more then 1? Even using the dragonfire shield, the adventurer passed out after being hit once. You were hit twice with the shield, likely splashed by some fire whilst dodging and only after he unleashed a huge blast did you pass out. That huge blast would've disintegrated you, no matter how good your skills. It would've been hundreds of times more powerful then any spell a mortal could make. He's meant to be intelligent, did he seriously think he could take on a beast that could kill a low tier god. That ends the complaints about the dragonkin fight, but we continue ever forward. You spelt Sedridor wrong again!!!! What sort of name is Sedidor!!!! I'm pretty sure tracking something that flies and tracking a general who is accompanied by soldiers is completely different. Duke HARCIO!!!!!! As we all know, movario is well known for sharing secrets... (The above statement was meant to be sarcastic, he would of course actually not want you to know about it as he wants to be famous for discovering something, e.g stone of Jas) Come on, what happened. The white knight 'found' the Journal. Considering they're all in a chest, which I presume is where his laboratory was located, I doubt the white knight would get past qbd, let alone have the 50 summoning requirment. Pegasus could have snuck (I say snuck cause your already op enough without defeating the qbd) past the dragon and made his way into the laboratory. This is more realistic and the reason fits your character perfectly. Also the cave itself was probably rediscovered, after you apparently went there as I think song from the depths came out after rotm. Don't quote me on this, but I believe Kerapac only writes his name in 1 journal. He's about 70 or 65 when he's travelling through the wilderness, and he didn't know that you can't teleport deep in the wilderness. Despite there probably being a sign somewhere that says that. I'm pretty sure the KBD is a roast alive first, talk later sort of person. You won't have been able to talk with him. Unless you had something significant no you that would trigger him to speak to you. Dragons are naturally reluctant to talk about dragonkin. He probably wouldn't have told you about them. And he would have likely reacted badly if you mentioned them. Why would movario be 'reluctant' to trade some runes for a priceless journal. There is one good thing however I noticed. YOu got rid of the dragon sword and the ridiculous story that went along with it.